Forging a Superhero
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Conner Kent moved to live with Clark to the farm thinking that can make use of their powers always want, Clark and his iron hand to teach him how wrong he is with that. Notice Content: Spanking, corporal punishment.


**Clark POV**

My father always told me that one day I would have children and then know how hard it is to educate a child with super powers, how right he was. After the death of Tess, Conner was devastated and had to bring the farm to live with me. I'm not complaining because Conner is a good guy, helps me to do the farm chores, caring for animals and especially makes good use of their powers or so I thought until this morning.

I got up very early to prepare breakfast for 2, iron my clothes for work and was at that moment when I saw Conner flying around the farm, I was so shocked and scared that someone could see that I flew to full speed, take it and pull the foot down.

"Good morning, Clark" told me not to smile with your little angel, I sit by waiting but did not understand my intrusion, whether it went straight to the confrontation.

"You could know What were you doing?" I ask him, he shrugged

"I was flying, did not see me" I said sarcastically, my eyes change in a second as he recalled the speech Dad told me when I used my powers in public, hoping to use one in Conner.

"Conner, you dont fly whenever you want and less of day, someone might see you and recognize you," he said, somewhat annoyed, he rolled his eyes.

"Do not be so paranoid Clark, nobody would see me" was all he said before he ran back home with his speed, I did the same as apparently was customary to avoid these conversations and I could not let that continue happening.

"Conner, we must make clear rules here," I said at the time of entering the door of the farm.

"Can we have breakfast and then we talk about this?" he wonder me, I nodded and started to serve breakfast as fast as I could, he ate very happy and even used his vision of heat rays to toast your bread a little, that was very retrospective for me because when I was younger I did the same, breakfast very fast when my phone rang, it was a message from Lois hurrying to go to work, watch the clock and right it was too late.

"I have to go to work Conner" I said as I took my backpack off the couch, I put my coat and glasses.

"Have a nice day," said Conner with her angelic smile again, that made me fear for surely had some mischief in mind.

"Be good" I said as she ran at super speed, reach the daily planet in minutes, Lois and was waiting with a stack of papers in his hands.

"I need copies of all these, Mr. Kent," he said before kissing me, I smiled and went straight to the photocopier, take long to finish the job and give it to Lois.

"What's Smallville late this morning?" I wonder, as I sat drinking coffee, sighed heavily and began to speak.

"It was Conner, he was flying into the open this morning, someone might have seen God and discover Lois"

"What happened next? Did you talk with that topic?"

"I tried but it was too late, if we had breakfast and came here"

"Breakfasted? Was it your idea or his?" Lois asked me, I thought for a few seconds left and I answered.

"It was his idea," said Lois laughed like crazy and I did not understand that

"What are you funny?"

"Nothing Haha ... Smallville is just that ... this guy is manipulating things their way and you do not realize jajajaj"

"What do you mean Lois?"

"Honey, Conner needs limits, such as your age you had to" Lois told me, that made me remember back to my parents and hundreds of times talked to me about responsibility and especially when my dad punished me by stacking straw or cleaning up animal waste or the times I try to beat me up but I can not because my back is steel, maybe that was what He would have come to do with Conner if not complied with the rules he was willing to make.

"You're right, darling, speak to tonight," Lois said before kissing her and follow in our work.

**Conner POV**

I'm totally bored at home, I'm counting the days to go to school and have more friends my age, nothing personal with Clark but his life is boring. I was watching TV on the couch when the news began, there was a fire on the outskirts of cities and the glorious Superman appeared to end.

"Why I can not do that?" I asked myself, there was nothing to stop me from being a hero too, was determined to be about the opportunity I was given.

I went to the windmill and went to see Metropolis from afar, I sat and I listened to everything I could, there were several intimate conversations of girls that I found quite amusing, suddenly captures the sound of cries for help, running down super speed and within seconds was in an alley, saving a blonde woman, she thanked me I saw what he did, suddenly began to hear patrols everywhere and turned to run, this time it was the assault of a bank, between fast as I could and saw one of the robbers take a woman and put a gun to his head.

"Do not move Superman, or she dies" was what he said, clearly confused with Clark guy, I might well have rushed to save her but was not sure if I could run faster than a bullet, was paralyzed from the fear, do not know what that woman could die because of me, luckily for me Superman came on the scene and knocked the assailant, I smiled until I felt the strong hand squeezing my shoulder arm and pulling me, then ran back 2 to the farm.

**Clark POV**

My heart was exalted when I saw Conner, Conner my little boy in my face, I know that gun would not have done anything, but the woman who had a hostage would have paid the sequences, when we reached the farm I brought as much change fast as I could, leaving Conner in the room when down to see he was really shocked.

"What happen in the bank Conner?" asked the he turned at me and I could see the regret in his eyes,

"Sorry Clark, almost blew it all on the bench"

"First, never should be there what were you thinking about Conner?" asked very annoying, could not even recognize that tone in my voice, the child shuddered under the eyes.

"I just ... wanted to feel what you feel when you save someone, sorry I should have never Clark" told me I was not sure what else to say if I asked myself. "What would Jonathan Kent in my place?" the response was more than obvious to me, even my dad loved me never tempted to apply myself heart as a corrective to that sort of nonsense, so I decided to do it.

"Go to your room," ordered the boy hesitate to do it but when he saw my serious look went down the stairs, I just sit on the couch for a few minutes, thinking about how to do things. Minutes later I climbed the stairs to the room Conner, he was lying in bed and when I saw him come he sat down, I walk slowly towards him.

"Conner Do you know what you did was very bad right?" I asked, Conner nodded without looking at me.

"Very well, Conner ... really try to be friendly with you as a brother but in recent days have shown me you do not need an understanding brother, what you need is a steady hand ... a father" was what I said, I turn Conner to do with the tears about to break into her eyes I wanted to stop but for your sake I did, I sat on the bed beside her and look at it.

"That's why I made this decision ... I'm going to punish Conner ..."

"Punish me? How long?" he wonder

"No, none of that boy"

"So?"

"You'll see ... Stand" directed, arguably Conner did, then took him by the arm as close to me, the other will desbroche pants and that's when he realized my intentions.

"Ho No, please ... Clark ... Clark does not do it" I begged but it was too late now was totally convinced that this was what he needed, he drops his pants in one go and put it on my knees.

"Sorry, that's what you won" I said, he started to kick very hard and I had to put my leg up on their own to stop moving, then raised my hand and drop it hard several times.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Au au ... Clark ... please do not do this" he pleaded again and again, but I did not stop and continued spanking giving very strong.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"I'm doing for you Conner, you must learn your limits"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"I'm sorry, Clark ... sorry but I never do it!" he said, then I lower the Boxers to mid-thigh and followed him hitting much stronger this time, I was not sure whether to feel something but seeing her ass turning red, I decided and my strength will increase much more.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"You and me boy let's talk seriously of the rules and limits of this house, do not want you to try to be a hero," I said and gave her 10 slaps with my super strength, that made him mourn immediately.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"I promise Clark, anymore ... I'll be good ... seriously ... I swear" sobbed the child, checked his back and saw that it was too red and probably was aching a lot, I gave her a gentle massage on the buttocks and left it up, the accommodation immediately his clothes and rubbed the back and cried in despair, I got up and sear it for a while.

"Okay Conner, and step, and step"

"Sorry Clark"

"I know and everything is forgiven," I said but even if it took several minutes for the child to calm down, then he withdrew from me and look at the floor.

"Never again Clark, I swear"

"I know, but even if you and I are going to have that conversation with the rules ... in the morning, now I want you to lie down and rest right?" I said with my hand on his shoulder, nodded and I left the room to make room.


End file.
